


Pda is strictly forbidden... unless it comes from you

by kuraalvr



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: M/M, Manga & Anime, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, chocho is supportive, shikadai hates pda but doesnt mind it if its with inojin, theyre like 14 / 15, we need more inojin and shikadai stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraalvr/pseuds/kuraalvr
Summary: shikadai spoils and dotes on his boyfriend a lot more than he'll ever admit.basically just a cute little story about inojin and shikadai being in love, with borusara sprinkled in there too <3
Relationships: Nara Shikadai/Yamanaka Inojin, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Pda is strictly forbidden... unless it comes from you

**Author's Note:**

> please i love this ship so much i cant do this.

Hand holding. It never held much appeal to shikadai. In fact, he didn't even know why couples did it so much. His parents held hands when they went out on date nights with one another, and shikadai would always roll his eyes at the sight. There was no reason to show everyone how together they were, he thought.

But when inojin asked him, approximately three weeks into dating, “How come you never hold my hand?”

Shikadai then made it a point to grab the other’s hand. He still didn’t necessarily like it, but he liked the way inojin’s smaller hand fit into his own, and he liked the way that the blonde would look up to him with those big blue eyes and say,“Your hand is warm,”

That made public handholding worth it, completely.

Kissing in public was a completely different topic though. When they had been dating for four weeks, they still hadn’t kissed. Shikadai could tell that inojin was getting impatient, but he didn’t know when the perfect moment would be. And besides, he figured that if inojin really wanted a kiss that badly, that he’d initiate it.

Shikadai was wrong.

They were getting burgers when sarada had smeared some sauce on her cheek. Boruto laughed at her and went to clean it off with his thumb, but at the same time sarada turned her head and their lips touched. The black haired uchiha blushed widely, and turned away, staring at the seat she was sitting on and avoiding eye contact with boruto.

Boruto, who was also blushing, laughed. “You act like it’s the first time, sarada. Come here.” He pulled the other girl’s chin up with his finger, and pulled her into a proper kiss. One that was short, and sweet.

“I hate you both. You sicken me.” Chocho said, throwing a fry at them from across the booth. Mitsuki looked indifferent, and shikadai didn’t care, but inojin was glaring at him. “Shikadai would never be that sweet,” He bit out, suddenly irritated. Sensing that something was off, he glanced at his friends, who seemed oblivious, and rolled his eyes.

“Gosh, you’re so ridiculous.” After those words left his mouth, he proceeded to place a kiss on inojin’s unsuspecting lips.

A loud gasp left sarada’s mouth, and chocho practically shouted. “Your first kiss!”

Inojin pulled away, face red and his eyes wide. “Y-You —! You should’ve warned me, at least!” He sputtered, visibly embarrassed. Shikadai smirked, shrugging his shoulders. “No, because then you would’ve said that I ruined the moment. It was unsuspected and surprising, no?”

Not able to think of a snarky comeback, he just flopped into shikadai’s chest, hurrying his head in the others shirt and hitting him. Nothing rough of course, and mumbled how he was an idiot.

Boruto laughed, slinging an arm over sarada and pulling her in farther. “Shikadai’s bold! Sarada would punch me if I did that!” He laughed, and at that remark inojin wiggled out of the booth, still visibly embarrassed as he had to shove past both mitsuki and chocho. “I-I’m going home,” He announced, and shikadai frowned.

“Wait, are you mad?”

Inojin wouldn’t look at him, staring at the floor, before silently speaking up, “N-No. Just walk me home,” He had his hand out.

Shikadai smiled, turning to his friends. “Alright, i’m out.” He jumped over the table, and chocho shouted out in protest, annoyed, but shikadai paid her no mind as he quickly linked his and inojin’s hands together, smiling at the shorter male.

Kissing in public wasn’t so bad, after all.

Shikadai soon realized that he had a major soft spot for inojin. It was terrible, being in love. Not that he minded being in love — because of course he didn’t, but he was wrapped around inojin’s little finger and everyone knew it.

They were at the konoha festival — families attended together, but now that everyone was older, it had became more of a couple’s event. Inojin and shikadai went with one another of course, and sarada and boruto went with one another, and to everyone’s surprise, mitsuki has asked chocho to go with him.

And inojin just looked so pretty in his purple yukata, so who was shikadai to say no to anything he wanted?

Even if it meant spending all of his mission earnings on multiple servings of dango. But even as he handed over his last few coins, the wide smile inojin gave him made it all worth it.

And later on, when they were watching the fireworks, and inojin came and sat up close to him as they sat in front of the river and watched the explosions light up the sky, inojin looked up at him, with those gorgeous blue eyes, and said, “Thank you, shikadai. You were so sweet to me today, and I had the greatest time. You’re the best boyfriend in the whole world,”He gleamed, and shikadai smirked.

“Does this best boyfriend get a kiss?”

Inojin’s face flushed. “Thought you didn’t like kissing in public that much?” He questioned, and shikadai rolled his eyes.

“It’s fine when it’s with you.”

Inojin smiled and got all giddy, closing his eyes as he waited for shikadai to kiss him, which he eagerly did. The moment was perfect. It was a little chilly, but they were warm.

Their hands connected with one another’s in the grass as the deepened the kiss, and only then was it interrupted by that idiot boruto.

Shikadai groaned, and inojin poured. Sarada spared them an apologetic glance. “Sorry guys, but your parents came looking for you, and nobody knew where you had gone off too. But we know now,” She joked, and it was then shikadai and inojin noticed their parents coming towards them.

Boruto and sarada’s own parents were there, and they were confused, but then they quickly realized that the festival was coming to an end.

“What were you two even doing over here?” Temari asked, and boruto snickered. “Groping eachother and making out,”

Inojin rolled his eyes, standing up and dusting hisself off. Shikadai did the same, and they relinked hands. “Don’t act as if you don’t do the same with sarada, boruto,” He snapped, and sasuke who was usually quiet, turned his head to the blonde.

“You’re doing what with sarada!?” He shouted, and his daughter quickly stood in front of him, while boruto cowered behind his mother. “N-Nothing, lord sasuke, I swear! Inojin doesn’t know what he’s talking about —”

“Don’t worry about sasuke, boruto! Because if I find out that you’re doing anything improper with my daughter, ill break all of your bones! And remember, I can just heal you back up, so that means I don’t even have to stop!” Sakura shouted, and boruto shrieked, and ino giggled.

Inojin, who started the whole mess seemed like he didn’t care at all. Instead, he turned to his mom and dad. “Shikadai’s gonna walk me home. I’ll meet you guys there, but we wanna be alone,”

“See! They’re trying to sneak off and make out—” Boruto tried to say, and shikadai glared, grabbing at inojin’s hand.

“Hey wait, maybe you too shouldn’t be alone—” Temari tried saying, but the boys wasted now time in rushing off in the night, giggling as their parents called their names.

That would probably lead to some sort of lecture later, but right now that didn’t matter. All that mattered was the two of them, and as they laughed as they ran along the river, laughing under the stars and the moon, shikadai realized that public displays of affection were truly okay, as long as they were with inojin.

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you have any ideas about stories for them. i love writing them so much <3


End file.
